


A First Time

by LillsBills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, Virgin!Draco, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillsBills/pseuds/LillsBills
Summary: Hermione and Draco's wedding night after a Marriage Law Hermione learns something new about her new husband.Virgin!Draco. EWE.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 326





	A First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey y'all, I have a one shot thats like 2/3rds smut so just as a warning, that's what you're getting.
> 
> I've been working on a few other fics that have smut and I thought that practice makes perfect so any advice would be very appreciated! (But seriously, criticism is very welcome).
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed in the large honeymoon sweet provided but the Ministry of Magic. High ceiling, the bed large, and the closet and dresser bare of all things but lingerie were extravagant. The new couples would want for nothing. Except…

There were no contraception potions in sight.

The Ministry was really going above and beyond to emphasize the childbearing part of the new Marriage Law.

So Hermione just sat there, the ringlets of her hair falling down her back. The black lingerie and sheer robe she was wearing leaving her feeling somewhat exposed, but they had to do this, especially if they didnt want to risk Azkaban.

But that didn't make her uneasy, not as much as the state her new husband was in.

He was pacing back and forth by the foot of the bed still fully dressed in his traditional wedding robes, muttering to himself. He would pause, glance in her direction, then start pacing again.

Maybe he was nervous, they were going to bind themselves to each other tonight, but the way that he looked at her?

Hermione wasn't one to ever feel nervous in her own skin, she was a modern witch after all, but she did feel a tiny bit of doubt. She was tempted to ask him, but she was afraid of the answer.

What if he hadn't changed? What if his answer was something that the younger person offer wouldn't be surprised by?

A lot of things about her husband, Draco Malfoy, had surprised her. They had, after all, been Heads during their redo year at Hogwarts. Did they get along at first? No. Did they ever see eye to eye on anything? Almost never.

But they had both been through a war, and after spending so much time in close quarters with someone who understood and lived though the same thing, they had become close.

To Hermione's surprise, beneath the cold and aloof mask, Draco had a quick wit. He was smart and charming when he wanted to be.

What absolutely floored her was when he apologized for the way he had treated her, that it was one of his biggest regrets that he could be able to protect her from Bellatrix. Hermione wasn't going to lie, they were both a sobbing mess when the muggleborn forgave the pureblood, and a tentative friendship grew.

And slowly, Hermione caught herself fancying the blond wizard.

It was ridiculous really, blushing when he would catch her looking. The soft touches, the hushed whispers. It never really escalated, but they danced around each other for the rest of their time at Hogwarts.

Bt they talked— oh how they talked— the late nights they sat together by the fire in the Heads Common Room talking about Lucius being an abusive father, and the Granger's rejecting Hermione after she brought their memories back. The subjects were never easy, but they confided in each other when no one else would listen.

She would cheer for Slytherin in Quidditch when they were flying against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He would meet her in the library after dinner and listen to her ramble on about runes or magical creatures.

After graduation, Hermione began her career as a barrister fighting for the rights of magical creatures and Draco took an apprenticeship with Professor Slughorn.

They still met several times a week, and even Harry and Ron had accepted Draco in their lives. Narcissa wasn't quite as accepting, pushing Draco to settle down with a proper pureblood. Draco had rejected the idea over and over, and it wasn't until the Marriage Law that Lady Malfoy backed off.

Draco had, after all, been paired with Hermione for marriage and both at the age of 22 were on their way to start a life together.

Hermione honestly didn't know how to feel, but whether or not they were ready, they were wed in a lavish ceremony Narcissa had planned.

This was the only wedding her only child would ever have.

Everyone had been invited, Narcissa had even accommodated for Hermione's muggle parents. Harry, Ron, the other Weasleys, professors, and anyone and everyone Narcissa could owl had attended the wedding. Narcissa had hand delivered the Granger's invitation, explaining what had happened in the war and implored them to give Hermione a second chance.

It was the best wedding gift a girl could ask for.

They had approached her after the ceremony and asked her to come by for dinner once everything had settled down.

Hermione had agreed just as Draco whisked her away for a dance.

Draco had admitted during their first dance that he was happy it was her. That he had been wanting to ask to court Hermione formally, and that he had been too cowardly to ask. Hermione only laughed and pulled the blond into a breathtaking kiss.

If he hadn't asked her, she would have probably asked him, but there was no need for that now. They were married after all.

So now Hermione was sitting on the extravagant bed, in the extravagant room, watching her new husband pacing nervously.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, "maybe you should sit, you're walking a hole in the carpet."

Draco stopped, eyed her nearly naked form, and turned away blushing furiously.

"I'm okay over here," Draco muttered, crossing his arms.

Hermione glanced down to her noticeable tent in his trousers, cocking her eyebrow. When Draco noticed his blush deepened more than Hermione thought was possible.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco whispered, "I'm so sorry, this is shameful."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Draco turned his back to her, and Hermione stood. She walked to his side, looking up to him with open eyes.

"I've never— er—"

Was Draco Malfoy flustered? Hermione felt heat pull between her legs.

"— I've never done this before."

The world stopped spinning. Did she hear Draco right?

Was he coming to her bed a virgin?

All the pieces clicked together; the coughing fits after a lewd joke, the way he looked away from her when she wore shorts, and everything leading up to this night.

Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Sex God, was a virgin.

Hermione was almost giddy.

"We'll take it slow then," Hermione said, trying to suppress her excitement. She put her hand on Draco's forearm. He flinched away from her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Hermione gave him the space to pull himself together, "I imagine that you didn't see your wedding night going this way."

Hermione laced her fingers together and stood with her back straight, watching her husband.

"I can be patient," the brunette said, "we don't have to have sex tonight."

Draco pressed his lips together and shook his head. "No," he said, "I want to.I don't want to disappoint you— I just— I don't know what to do and I have scars and—"

Hermione interrupted his rambling, "Oh, Draco, theres no ways you can disappoint me, sex comes naturally." Draco coughed, but Hermione continued, "And the scars, we all have them. We survived a war— it would be hard to come out of one without scars." Hermione breathed, "Take off your jacket, we'll take it slow."

The blond searched the brunette's eyes, finding no lies in them, he pulled off his jacket. Hermione mirrored him, dropping her sheer robe.

Next he started at his cufflinks, pulling them loose. He paused at the top button of his shirt before he undid it. Then another. Then another.

His milky skin was slowly exposed to Hermione, his chest crisscrossed with twisted scars, some overlapping others. Some old enough to be from childhood. His hands dropped when he finished the last button. Hermione took a step and ran her hands up Draco's chest, the bumps of the scars almost rough under her fingertips.

Draco froze, his breathing almost ragged.

"It's okay Draco," Hermione whispered. She slid Draco's shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. She felt them then to; the scars that lined his shoulders and probably covered his back.

Hermione looked up to Draco only to find him with his face angled towards the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut.

Hermione leaned in close and kissed the expanse of Draco's skin. He moaned.

He was beautiful.

"You're lovely," Hermione muttered before running the tip of her tongue over his nipple.

She looked up and watched the wizard's Adam's apple bob. His steady gaze heated. Open. Vulnerable.

"Lovely?" He whispered hoarsely.

Hermione hummed.

The witch took the wizard's hands, pulling him towards the bed. They stopped at the foot of it, the back of Draco's legs touching the statin sheets.

"We can just sleep tonight," Hermione reminded him, "I'm sure the Ministry won't come barging in if we don't consummate the marriage this vary instant."

Draco shook his head, "I want this."

Hermione slowly undid his belt, the tent in his trousers still prominent. She hooked her thumbs under both his trousers and pants and pulled them to the ground. Hermione followed them, making herself comfortable on her knees.

Merlin, he had a lovely cock.

"Sit," She instructed.

Draco, eyes wide and mouth slack, did as we was told. Hermione took his stiff member and stroked him, flicking out her tongue to taste the bead of precum gathering at the tip.

Draco groaned.

"What are you doing?" He hissed when she took the head of his cock into her mouth.

She pulled away, "I'm tasting you, love," she whispered, still stroking him, "what a sweet treat."

Hermione enveloped his cock in her warm mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked. Draco's hand flew to Hermione's hair, fisting her hair as she worked on him. The blond's moans filled the room, and Hermione squeezed her thighs together squirming in her spot on the ground.

She had been hoping that he was loud and her hopes had been answered.

And all she knew was that her knickers were gone for.

His abdomen tightened and he came with a groan. Hermione swallowed her husband's release and sat back on her haunches with a sly smile once Draco let go of her hair.

"Merlin," Draco gasped, another moan following close behind.

Hermione stood and straddled Draco.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she laughed. She wiped the bit of come from the corner of her mouth before sucking her finger.

Draco pulled her hand away, covering her lips with his own. Teeth clashing against teeth, bruising lips, tongues battling for dominance.

Hermione was happy to note he tasted like peppermint.

Draco slid his hand up Hermione's thigh, up her side, and finally— finally— cupping Hermione's lingerie clad breast.

"How can I make this good for you?" Draco asked, looking up at the witch.

He ran his thumb over Hermione's pebbled nipple. She ground her hips against him, whimpering.

She didn't know which gods thank when she felt him hardening again against her thigh. Hermione rocked her hips again and Draco hissed.

Hermione froze, "Too sensitive?" Hermione whispered.

Draco shook his head, lifting his chin pillow Hermione's lips against his. Hermione returned the gesture ten fold, cradling Draco's face in her hands, pulling his lower lip between her own.

Draco's hands snaked up her sides to her upper back where he fumbled with the hooks of Hermione's bra. Hermione pulled her hands away from his face and reached back to help him when it was evident he wasn't getting anywhere.

Her bra falling away.

Draco looked at Hermione's bare chest and reddened. Experimentally, he leaned forward and kissed between her breasts. Hermione rolled her hips, a soft moan escaping her lips.

An emboldened Draco pulled Hermione's nipple into his warm mouth, laving his tongue against it. Hermione dug her fingers into his scalp, holding him to her breast. Draco switched breasts and Hermione's other hand moved down to his cock, stroking him with firm, smooth, moves.

Draco's head fell back, his hand flying the one on his member, "Stop," he said.

Hermione froze, "Did I hurt you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Draco shook his head, "Merlin no," he said, almost laughing, "You haven't cum yet. I want to see you cum. Can— can you show me?"

Hermione crawled off of Draco and moved to the center of the bed, laying flat on her back knees bent and spread. She could feel Draco's eyes on her so she pulled her soaked knickers from her body. Hermione slipped her fingers between her nether lips, pushing one digit into her core. She should have felt embarrassed at how wet— how ready— she was, but she couldn't find any reason to care.

Hermione groaned, closing her eyes as she focused on chasing her pleasure.

The place on the bed between her legs dipped and when she opened her eyes, Draco was staring hungrily at her fingers moving in and out of cunt.

"I want your fingers," She gasped, pulling her finger out.

Draco moistened his lips and pressed his forefinger into Hermione. pumping at an agonizingly slow pace.

Hermione kneaded, her back arching.

"Your second finger," Hermione whispered, "please."

She felt the blunt end of his second finger. Hermione reached down and with her slick covered finger started to slowly circle her clit.

The brunette could feel herself inching towards the edge of ecstasy.

"I'm almost there," she muttered. Hermione felt Draco's hand slide over her's, stoping her. She whined, "Draco, please," she cried, "I want— I need—"

The blond's lips closed around her sensitive bud, sucking lightly. Hermione threw her head back, her fingers intertwining in Draco's hair, grinding herself against his mouth as his tongue worked on her. She tightened around Draco's fingers, warmth pooling in her belly.

With a final swipe of Draco's tongue, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, her toes curled and she let out a moan as she tumbled into oblivion.

Draco licked and sucked her through her orgasm until Hermione tugged on his head when she couldn't take anymore.

"Too much," Hermione muttered.

She felt him pull his digits out of her, "You're amazing," he said, his voice lustful.

Hermione looked down at her new husband with half lidded eyes, watching him slip his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. Once he was done, he crawled beside Hermione, laying beside her.

She pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips.

"Granger," Draco rasped, "what are you going?"

Hermione grinned, taking his hardened member into her hand, "You think I'm done with you, are you?" She whispered.

She caressed him slowly, leaning forward to kiss Draco on the curve of his jaw. Draco's hands slid up Hermione's thighs, his thumbs massaging soft circles over her skin.

Hermione leaned back, rising up onto her knees, alining Draco's cock to her core. She lowered her self onto him, relishing at the way that his fingers dug into the meat of her thighs, the long groan that accompanying the way his face twisted in pleasure.

Once she was fully seated, Hermione rocked her hips, her eyes never leaving Draco's. Hermione cold feel Draco's hands shaking against the curves of her thighs.

Hermione rose, easing her self down. She did it a second time, ten a third. Draco's hips met hers, a strangled sound escaping him. He watched in amazement as he disappeared in Hermione over and over.

He closed his eyes, his brows pulled together in concentration, his mouth slightly ajar as he panted. They moved together, and Hermione just watched.

"Hermione," Draco gasped, he opened his mouth to speak, only to let out a long grown instead.

She reached between them, her forefinger working tight circles around her sensitive clit.

"Are you close?" Hermione muttered, feeling her own climax inching closer.

Draco nodded, forcing his eyes open, "I want you to come first," he panted, "I wanna to see it."

The blond slid his right hand to where Hermione worked on herself. His thumb replaced Hermione's finger, his calloused skin, rough against her. He moves slowly, his heavy lidded eyes peering up at her as she took her pleasure.

Hermione's mouth twisted. She ground into Draco, keeping herself upright by gripping his shoulders. His heart was pounding under her palm.

Her muscles tightened around Draco's member, a moan prevised the ecstasy that crashed over Hermione. Hermione's body went ridged, her head fell forward, her hips moving on their own accord.

Hermione road though her orgasm, her fingers digging into Draco's flesh. Draco's hips stuttered, and with a shout, warmth filled Hermione. She moved slowly, guiding Draco down from his high, her arms having barely enough strength not to collapse on her new husband.

She swore that Draco whispered her name as he came.

Draco, Hermione thought, looked magnificent. His hair was tousled, spread on the pillow like a hallo around his head.

His hand twitched, his thumb pressed down on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Hermione hissed, and her hand flew to Draco's wrist, pulling it away.

Draco's eyes snapped open, "Did I hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head, easing herself down to lay on Draco's chest. He was softening inside of her, but she couldn't do more than lay there.

"Sensitive," Hermione muttered.

Draco hummed, fingers drawing feather light swirls down her spine. "Is it always like that?"

Hermione moistened her lips, "Like what?"

She pressed her ear to the place above Draco's heart, listening to it slow to normal, "That good." His voice rumble in his chest, causing Hermione to shiver.

"Sometimes." Hermione said, "Sometimes, it's better."

Draco choked, "Better?"

Hermione rolled off Draco onto her side, pulling a sheet to cover herself, "Much, much better."

Draco's pupils dilated, he swallowed thickly. He turned to his side, pulling her into a slow, luxurious kiss. "I'm happy you're my wife, Granger," he said after puling away. His eyes were drooping, the muscles in his face relaxed.

Hermione's lips turned up, "I'm happy you're my husband." Hermione breathed, reaching out to cup his face, "Now, get some rest… I'm already looking forward to round two."

He hummed again, his eyes closing.

The witch moved closer, pecking his lips before she let her own eyes shut, a smile still on her face.


End file.
